


Victorian Ladies, Elephants, Bulldogs, And The 1939 World’s Fair

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gift Exchange, Het, Het and Slash, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest, World's Finest Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is feeling sad and lonely at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: November 18, 23, 25, 2011  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 2, 4, 5, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and WB do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1161 + 1836 + 1360 (Total: 4357)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [2011 World’s Finest Gift Exchange](http://worlds-finest.livejournal.com/1125917.html). Prompt: F2: _The rest of the Justice League scattered to spend the holidays with friends and family. Everyone just assumed Clark would be doing the same. But Martha passed away a little while ago, and Lois married Richard, and Clark is all alone on Christmas Eve. Bruce finds out, of course, and decides that Something Must Be Done._  
>  CONTINUITY: SUPERMAN RETURNS/BATMAN BEGINS, but expanding to bring in all the other heroes. One or more of the Robins is fine, too, if it suits the story. Also written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Silver-‘N’-Gold Winter Holidays Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/850001.html) Prompt: _Silver-‘N’-Gold, natch! ;)_ and [](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/profile)[**saavikam77**](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/) ’s [2011 DCU_Freeforall Winter Holidays Challenge](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/325515.html). Prompts: No. 3: _Twinkling Lights/Star/Sparkle,_ No. 8: _Family/Home/Shelter/Hearth_ and No. 9: _Christmas Tree._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce invites Clark to the Manor for Christmas.  
> 

  


_Christmas is a time  
For family,  
For joy,  
For sparkle._

_The heart aches  
When the lights  
Are dimmed  
And the glitter dulled  
By the absence  
Of you._

**Sarah Jean O’Reilly  
"Christmas Glitter"  
1961 C.E.**

  


The Watchtower buzzed with good conversation and lively music, the silver and gold decorations sparkling around the function room. Garlands and ornaments of the same colors festooned the majestic tree in the corner. A buffet table was set up by the tree and was filled with cold cuts, fresh bulkie rolls, pickles, and cranberry relish. There were finger rolls of tuna, chicken salad, and turkey, chafing dishes filled with Swedish meatballs, cocktail franks and eggplant, garden salad mixed with tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers and onions, and a whole section devoted to sweets. The desserts were pies of lemon, apple, and cherry, pumpkin and cranberry breads, carrot and chocolate cakes and gaily-decorated Christmas cookies in the shapes of stars and trees. There was Perrier and Poland Springs water, sodas, coffee, and beer.

Everyone was happily taking about their holiday plans, Bruce observed. He was looking forward to the holidays. Ever since taking in Dick Grayson after the death of the boy’s parents, the parade of different holidays throughout the year once again held meaning for him. Alfred highly approved of the joy that Dick brought to the Manor after years of darkness.

Maybe his own heightened sensitivity to his own re-awakened joy made him more aware of others who didn’t seem in the spirit.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were laughing and talking with Steve and Wonder Woman, speaking about their plans for Christmas.

“Roy’s already got a long list of goodies written up,” Green Arrow laughed.

“A letter to Santa?” Steve grinned.

“Sort of. He’s a bright kid. He asked for gifts not just for himself but for kids at the shelter.”

“Hey, that’s great. He’s a good kid.”

“We’re going to make sure he has a good supply of gingersnaps,” Black Canary said. “They’re his favorite cookies.”

“What’ll you be doing for the Solstice, Diana?” asked Green Arrow.

“Oh, I shall perform a ritual to honor the Goddess.”

Batman glided past Green Lantern and Flash, the latter speaking about enjoying Christmas dinner with his girlfriend Iris West and his nephews and nieces.

_Alfred will have a glorious Christmas dinner ready for us to enjoy. Dick will help and we’ll revel in a feast._

The Martian Manhunter was chatting with Hawkman and Hawkgirl, and Superman was savoring a plate of lemon pie while talking with Zatanna. Other heroes were mingling and heading for the buffet table.

Batman found himself enjoying the party. He entered into a spirited discussion with Green Lantern about the rules laid down by the Guardians of Oa. When the argument was finished, Green Lantern smirked and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Batman.”

Batman snorted but smiled as he turned away. He went to the buffet table for a piece of apple pie. Wonder Woman and Black Canary were talking a few feet away. As he cut the pie, he heard Black Canary say, “It’s a shame.”

“I know.” Wonder Woman’s voice was sad. “Poor Clark.”

Batman nearly froze at the mention of Clark’s name. He very slowly and deliberately cut the pie while he listened.

“With Martha’s passing, that farmhouse must be very lonely. It’s been years since Jonathan’s been gone, but Martha died recently.”

“What about Lois and Jason?” Canary asked.

Wonder Woman sighed. “The two of them and Richard are in Vail for the holidays. Lois has always wanted to go on a ski vacation for Christmas.”

“Ah.” Black Canary sipped her coffee. “So I guess Clark will be alone for Christmas.” She sighed. “If we didn’t have so many plans already set, I’d invite him to spend the holidays with us.”

“Yes, Steve and I have plans to spend Christmas with his family. I am afraid that Clark would feel like a third wheel if invited.”

“You’re right. I guess Clark will have to spend his first Christmas after his mother’s death alone.”

Batman cut another piece of pie and picked up the two plates and left the room.

Batman checked the training rooms, conservatory, and conference room, but no Superman. He was heading for the lab when he thought about the Monitor Room and detoured there first.

He had found his man.

& & & & & &

Clark stared out at the stars, the Earth turning below him. The sight was not much different from the starscape he had viewed on his five-year mission to Krypton.

_I wasted five years. Even if I had found something, what did I expect to change? Ma was here, all alone and worrying about me, and the world wondered what had happened to me. I was incredibly selfish._

Clark rubbed his eyes. He could feel a headache on the way. Possibly it was because he remembered the feeling of desolation he’d experienced when he had returned to the farmhouse recently. The sadness had hit him like a tidal wave.

_All so quiet and dark. I remember the house being decorated every year with the fragrance of fir and pine and Ma’s gingerbread._

He felt an ache in his chest. Swiping at his eyes, he returned to gazing out at the stars.

The door opened and he heard the soft swish of silk. Smiling, Clark asked, “So, too much partying?”

“Ha,” said Bruce as he approached the chair. He handed Clark a plate. Clark smiled as he took it, picking up the fork. “Sometimes a little quiet is good.”

“Mmm.” Clark enjoyed the pie. Not as good as his mother’s, of course, but very good.

“Earth looks like a giant ornament,” Bruce said as he pushed back his cowl.

“How poetic.” Clark smiled slightly.

Bruce’s mouth quirked as he took a bite. “Dick is having a good influence on me.”

“He’s a great kid.”

”He is.” Bruce took another bite of pie. “Hmm, not Alfred-worthy, but pretty darned good.”

Clark smiled as he quietly ate his pie.

“Dick’s got all kinds of ideas on how to celebrate Christmas. We’re meshing his family traditions with our own.”

“You and Alfred?”

“Right.” Bruce ate another piece. “Um, Clark, do you have any plans for the holidays?”

“No.” His tone was bleak, but he was too depressed to care about covering it up.

“Then I’d like to invite you to the Manor for Christmas.”

Startled, Clark looked up from his gloomy perusal of his pie. “What?”

Bruce looked a little uncomfortable. “I, um, invited you to the Manor for Christmas.”

Clark flushed with embarrassment. “Look, Bruce, you don’t have to take pity on me.”

Bruce frowned. “I’m not. I genuinely want you to be my guest.”

Pride warred with loneliness as Clark mulled over the invitation. He poked his fork into the pie and thought of the empty farmhouse. He looked up.

“Thanks, Bruce. I accept.”

Bruce smiled. “Good.”

They ate the rest of their pie in companionable silence.

  
[   
](http://www.webcounter.com)   
[Free Web Counters](http://www.webcounter.com)   



	2. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark arrives at the Manor and is swept up in Christmas traditions.  
> 

  


_Ornaments glitter  
As silver-and-gold  
Sparkle and dance,  
As hearts overflow  
With merriment askance._  


**Emily Parker  
"O, Christmas Tree!"  
1906 C.E.**

Clark nervously adjusted his glasses as he stood on the portico of Wayne Manor clutching his suitcase. The stone pillars were twined with garlands of holly and red berries, and a huge wreath adorned the door, decorated with silver-and-gold-dusted pears and apples, red berries and a big, red bow. White candles glowed in the windows as darkness began to fall.

The tones of the doorbell rang pure and clear. Clark could her the measured tread of Alfred’s footsteps as he crossed the foyer. As the door opened Clark smiled.

“Glad to see you, Mr. Kent.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Come in.” As Clark entered the foyer Alfred said, “Let me take your coat.”

Clark handed over his coat, hat, and scarf, stuffing his gloves in the coat pockets. After Alfred had put them away in the hall closet, he said, “Let me take your valise.”

“I can handle it.”

“Please, Mr. Kent, you make me redundant.”

Clark laughed. “All right.”

Alfred took the suitcase. Clark was glad that it was not heavy. He could not have allowed the elderly man to take it otherwise.

The foyer glittered under the light of the chandelier. Holly garlands wound around the balustrade of the grand staircase and a magnificent bowl of red and white poinsettias flowered on the pier table.

Clark was always awed at the baronial Manor whenever he had reason to visit. It looked more like a castle than a home. The entire farmhouse could fit into the ballroom, he thought wryly.

Alfred led Clark upstairs to one of the many guest rooms. “Master Wayne’s bedroom is there and Master Richard’s is next to his.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Anything that you need, please be sure to ask.”

“I will.”

“Master Bruce is in the library. Shall I escort you after you unpack?”

“Oh, no, that won’t be necessary. I can find it on my own.”

Alfred smiled and said, “Very good, sir.”

Clark smiled, too, and began to unpack, carefully setting three brightly-wrapped packages on the bed as he hung up his suits and put his shirts in the dresser drawer. He had brought his favorite pair of jeans and some flannel shirts but wasn’t sure if he should be so casual to start, so he chose a pair of blue pants and a pale blue shirt. He kept the top button undone and ran a comb through his hair, slipping his feet into loafers

Clark wandered down the hall and the staircase, hearing Alfred working in the kitchen. The sound of childish laughter drifted into the foyer and Clark followed it to the library.

Dick was performing a handstand while Bruce was pretending to ignore him. He busied himself with paperwork at his desk and looked up at Clark’s entrance. “Hello, Clark.” He rose to his feet, wearing charcoal-gray slacks and a dark-green cashmere sweater. “Welcome to the Manor.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” Clark smiled as Dick came out of his handstand and landed on his feet. The boy was dressed in a yellow sweater over a green shirt and jeans. Bruce and Alfred despaired of his fashion sense but Clark found it amusing.

“Hi, Clark!”

“Hi, Dick.”

_Well, I always have one fan for sure with Dick._

“Have a seat,” Bruce said with a sweep of his hand.

Clark sat on the couch, adjusting his glasses. “Thank you for inviting me, Bruce.”

“Have you seen the tree?” Dick asked.

“No.” Clark amended that to, “Well, just a glimpse as I went by the living room.”

“That’s the first order of business, right, Bruce?”

“That’s right.”

Dick grabbed Clark’s hand. “Come on!”

Clark rose from the couch and followed Dick down the hall, Bruce coming with them. When they reached the living room, Clark’s eyes widened. “That’s one big tree!” Dick laughed in agreement.

The Balsam fir was a fine, tall specimen, the tip brushing the high ceiling. The yellow star on the top of the tree twinkled as the entire tree glittered with silver and gold garlands and dozens of ornaments.

“Every ornament tells a story. Right, Bruce?” Dick asked.

“Most of them do.”

Dick pointed to a bauble. “That Victorian lady was picked up in London by Bruce’s ancestor Uncle Andrew in 1859.”

“That’s right. He purchased it during his Grand Tour of Europe. He came home in 1861, just before the War started.” Bruce touched a bauble. “And this fierce tiger is from Dick’s family.”

Dick nodded happily. “This elephant ornament is, too. I call it Zitka, after my favorite elephant in the circus.”

“This umbrella bauble is from Alfred’s family.” Bruce smiled. “We also have a teacup, and English bulldog, and a miniature replica of London Bridge, all courtesy of the Pennyworths.”

“These are wonderful.” Clark touched the bulldog bauble with a smile.

“Family traditions,” Bruce said.

“Yes.” Clark kept his eyes on the bulldog. “We have an ornament bought at the 1939 World’s Fair from Grandma Kent, and Grandma Clark made a wonderful casting of our house, just to name a few.” He smiled. “Tradition is very much a Kent thing, too.”

Alfred appeared with tea and oatmeal raisin cookies, a Pepsi on the silver tray for Dick. Dick started a fire in the fireplace as Clark and Bruce sat on the couch. Dick sat cross-legged on the rug by the coffee table.

Snow began to fall outside the windows. Clark nearly laughed.

_Picture perfect._

“Hey, it’s snowing!” Dick’s eyes sparkled, reflecting the glittering ornaments.

“And that means…” Bruce said dryly.

“Snowman time!” Dick finished his cookie and dashed out to the foyer.

“Watch,” Bruce said with a smile.

In less than five minutes Dick was outside, running around with his face upturned and his tongue out, tasting snowflakes. He fell to the ground and made a snow angel, then popped back up and began making a snowman as the snow came down hard and fast.

“He’s so full of life,” Clark said.

“He sure keeps things hopping around here.” As Clark watched Dick through the window, Bruce asked, “Do you want to join him?”

Clark smiled brightly. “Yes, I would.”

& & & & & &

Bruce had seen Clark’s wistful look. Not for the first time he was struck by the vulnerability of the man known as invulnerable. Ever since his return to Earth, Clark seemed quieter, more distant, and Bruce speculated that the isolation of his five-year space voyage had affected him.

 _He needs to re-connect to Earth._ Bruce went out to the foyer with Clark and shrugged on his coat. _Finding out that he had a son and being separated from him can’t be easy, and his mother’s passing is the final straw._

He and Clark grabbed scarves, hats and gloves as they headed outside. Dick was delighted to see them as he rolled the enormous ball of snow.

“Come on, Clark, roll the next part!”

Bruce worked on rolling the head while Clark rolled the middle section. He used normal speed, snowflakes sprinkling his hair and glasses.

_Interesting how even with just us, he still wears the glasses._

Clark rolled his part over to where Dick had set his ball. Clark easily lifted his portion and set it on top of Dick’s.

“We need to get some accessories,” the boy said. He picked up a thick branch and searched for another one. He stuck them on each side of the middle ball of snow.

“What about the eyes, nose, and mouth?” asked Clark.

Dick grinned and scampered off. He was back in seconds.

“Are you sure this kid isn’t the Flash?” teased Clark as Bruce chuckled and Dick giggled.

Bruce was struck by the picture Clark made with his eyes incredibly blue behind his glasses and his cheeks pink from the cold. Snow starred his hair and lashes as he laughed in pure joy.

Bruce’s heart ached with the beauty of it.

_Oh, Clark._

& & & & & &

After another snowman was made so the first one wouldn’t be lonely, according to Dick, the three of them tromped into the kitchen after divesting themselves of their snowy outer clothes and boots. Hot chocolate was served and Alfred said, “Dinner in fifteen minutes, gentlemen.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

The hot chocolate was consumed and dinner was welcome after their exercise in the snow. Clark was a little intimidated by the gleaming silverware and elegant chandelier over the large dining room table. The sideboard was old-fashioned and magnificent, set with plates etched with the Wayne crest.

He remembered the suppers at his home with his parents, usually eaten in the kitchen. The small dining room was for Sunday dinners and special occasions in their house.

_Our whole kitchen could fit into this dining room._

“How do you like Alfred’s roast sirloin?” Bruce asked.

“It’s delicious.” Clark took another bite. “So are the caramelized inions, baked potatoes, and wild rice.”

“It’s like heaven.” Bruce smiled as he cut his steak.

“It’s been a good day, Bruce. Thank you for inviting me.”

“A pleasure.”

Clark noticed how the candlelight accentuated the cheekbones of Bruce’s face. He was incredibly beautiful. Clark had always known this and had kept it close to his heart, even through all the long years in space as he searched for the remnants of Krypton.

Alfred served chocolate torte for dessert, which Clark declared to be haven. Bruce and Dick laughingly agreed.

When they were finished they retired to the living room. Dick brought down his homework and spread out in front of the fireplace. Clark and Bruce talked about JLA business, Clark comfortable with the subject. He was glad that his colleagues had accepted him back after he had run out on them.

Bruce was called away to take an important Wayne Enterprise-related call. Clark sipped hot chocolate as he stared into the fire, watching the flames leap and dance as they crackled.

“Clark?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s space like?” asked Dick.

“Cold and lonely.”

“What did you do on our trip?”

“Oh, mapped stars and ran computer simulations. I slept a lot.”

Dick wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound like much fun.”

“It wasn’t.” Clark sipped his hot chocolate. “The stars were beautiful and I saw things I’ll probably never see again, but it was lonely.” He looked over to see Dick’s eyes large in his face, the blue orbs shimmering with sympathy. For a moment he saw Jason, then blinked and said softly, “It’s all right, Dick.”

Dick smiled. “You’re back now."

“Yes.” Clark returned the smile. “Oh, I should get my presents to put under the tree.”

“Presents are good,” Dick said sagely.

Clark laughed and went upstairs. When he returned, Dick’s eyes were bright as he watched Clark put the presents under the tree. He immediately got up and poked around under the tree, finding his present.

With the fire crackling and highlighting Dick’s hair, Clark felt warmed by more than just the fire. His lonely heart felt a little less lonely.

  
[   
](http://www.webcounter.com)   
[free counters](http://www.webcounter.com)   



	3. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New traditions are born.  
> 

  


_The night is cold,  
The sky is bold,  
And the weary traveler  
Sees the light  
In the window  
And knows he’s home._  


**Sarah Jean O’Reilly  
"Christmas Glitter"  
1961 C.E.**

Christmas Eve morning dawned bright and full of sunshine as the fresh snow gleamed on the Manor grounds. Alfred prepared a breakfast of eggs, bacon and blueberry muffins.

“We’re going to take gifts into the city for the shelters,” Bruce said. “Would you like to come with us?” Dick looked over at Clark expectantly.

“Absolutely.” Clark buttered his muffin. He was very interested in this expedition.

& & & & & &

Clark felt happy as he handed out the presents to ragged children worn down by worry and abuse, victims of bad and broken homes and life on the streets. He wished that he could help these families and other broken souls better their lives, but for now presents could bring smiles to weary faces.

He watched Bruce distribute the gifts with a smile and kind word for everyone. There was very little of Brucie today, more of a quiet man being generous. Clark’s heart swelled with pride. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Bruce was not just a vigilante but a philanthropist as well. His family had a long tradition of largesse and Bruce was a genuine practitioner.

He was also grooming Dick to continue that tradition, easy to do as Dick was naturally generous. As the boy talked with a brother and sister, Clark realized that Dick might have known hunger or the precariousness of teetering on the edge of poverty. Bruce had told him that Haly’s Circus was a struggling small circus always one step away from disbanding. Clark doubted that there were many openings for out-of-work acrobats.

A tug on his cableknit sweater caused him to look down. A little girl looked up at him with big, blue eyes. “Mister?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Do you know Superman?”

Clark blinked. “Um, why do you ask?”

“Timmy said you were from Metropolis. I thought maybe you knew Superman.”

“Oh.” Relieved, Clark smiled. “I’ve met him and written stories about him.”

“Stories?”

“That’s right. I’m a reporter for _The Daily Planet_.”

“Oh.” Her thin face was framed by golden curls. “Do you know Lois Lane?”

Clark squatted down to get to eye level with the girl. “I do. I work with her. We’re partners.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really? Mom says she’s the best reporter ever!”

Clark smiled. “I think your mom’s right.”

She giggled. “My name’s Dorrie Davis. What’s yours?”

“Clark Kent.”

Dorrie held out her hand. “Nice to meet ya, Clark Kent.”

“Same here, Dorrie Davis.”

She giggled again and a frazzled-looking woman hurried over. “Dorrie, don’t bother the nice man.”

“Oh, she’s not a bother, Mrs. Davis.”

The petite brunette frowned. “Still…”

“No, really.” Clark stood.

“All right.” Alicia Davis put a hand on her daughter’s head as Dorrie said, “See, Mom, I got a Barbie doll! Isn’t she beautiful?” Dorrie held up the doll, already out of the package and well-loved.

“She’s gorgeous, honey.” Alicia looked at Clark. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” Clark refrained from saying it was really Bruce’s doing. Somehow it would sound self-serving if he did.

“Come on, Dorrie, there’s refreshments over here.”

Alicia ushered her daughter away and Clark reached for another present to give out. By the time all the presents were distributed, Bruce appeared and said, “One more shelter to go.”

Clark nodded and followed Bruce and Dick out of the shelter, turning back to wave at Dorrie.

& & & & & &

Snow began to fall again as Alfred drove them home hours later. Lights twinkled in the homes they passed on the outskirts of the city. Clark was pleased at the sight. There was something comforting about the glow of light in homes as you passed by. All the farmhouses around Smallville had that warm glow. He tried not to think about one cold, dark farmhouse.

He stole a look at Bruce’s profile. He was grateful for his friendship but he wanted more, yet he dared not ask for it. He really had no indication that Bruce felt the same way.

Rao, he was _so_ tired of feeling isolated. Was he doomed to always feel apart? Was that what had driven him to pick up and leave Earth for five long years so that he could find evidence of the people to whom he belonged?

Alfred drove the limousine through the front gateway and up the long, winding drive up to Wayne Manor.

“There will be a light repast, sir, as we will be dining extensively tomorrow.”

“Of course, Alfred,” Bruce said as he and Clark and Dick alighted.

The butler nodded and drove the limousine to the garage as Dick went into the house and Bruce and Clark stepped up onto the portico.

“A light repast?” Clark asked with a smile.

Bruce snorted. “That’ll mean a banquet.”

Clark laughed as he followed Bruce into the house.

& & & & & &

As the fire crackled, Clark sipped mulled cider as he started into the flames. The tree glittered as the snow continued to fall outside the windows. He was sitting on the end of the couch with Bruce on the other end. The billionaire was also drinking cider and looking over some Wayne Enterprises paperwork. The firelight highlighted the cheekbones of his face and his hair. A sigh escaped from Clark.

“Clark.”

The voice was soft. If Clark didn’t possess super-hearing he might not have heard it. He looked over at Bruce, whose face was shadowed.

“Are you all right?”

Clark smiled slightly. “I’ve been a little sad lately. I miss Ma.”

There was silence for a minute before Bruce spoke again. “Understandable. You just lost her.”

“Seven months ago.” Clark took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I’m trying to adjust.”

“You can adapt, adjust, even get used to it, but you’ll never forget. And some days you’ll be fine, other days not so much.”

Clark took a deep breath. He knew that Bruce spoke with the voice of experience. He had that experience, too, with the death of his father years ago when he had been in high school. It still hurt.

“Ma was my connection to the world, and Pa before that. When I took that flight to Krypton, I left her behind. I left everyone behind.” Clark started down at his glasses, the firelight glinting off the lenses. “I’d been feeling apart back then and hoped to find something of my people, but in reality, my people are here.” He stroked the frame. “That spaceflight was long and lonely. I didn’t see or talk to another living being the whole time, unless you count space pirates firing on my ship.” Clark chuckled lightly. “They took off fast when they saw me fly out of the ship.”

Clark dared to meet Bruce’s eyes, except that they were still in shadow. Slightly nervous, he said, “I guess that’s why I’ve felt so detached lately. I’ve been trying to get back in the swing of things.”

“Are you now?”

“I…think that spending Christmas here…yes, I’m getting there.”

& & & & & &

Bruce’s heart broke as he listened to Clark’s recitation of his journey. How could he stand it, being isolated for five years in the coldness of space? Little wonder he had seemed so distant upon his return.

 _And I thought that **I** was a loner! Oh, Clark._ He watched the play of firelight on Clark’s face and hair. _Two lonely people just trying to save the world._

“Clark.”

Clark looked up and met Bruce’s eyes, unearthly blue causing Bruce’s heart to flutter. He slid down the couch and gently laid his hand on Clark’s face.

“You don’t have to be lonely anymore. Here you can be part of a family.”

Tears shimmered in Clark’s eyes as Bruce leaned forward to kiss him, the warmth from the fireplace enveloping them as the snow fell prettily outside the windows.

& & & & & &

The next morning new ornaments appeared on the tree: a sphere-and-pylon encased in glass from the 1939 World’s Fair, a ceramic ear of corn, and a miniature of the Kent farmhouse, all of the glittering in the bright sunlight of the new day.

  
[   
](http://www.webcounter.com)   
[site counter](http://www.webcounter.com)   



End file.
